


Ask

by fineh



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Last one!, how do I even tag this, your standard farkle angst then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#028: "I have never felt this way about anyone."</p><p>In which a bomb is dropped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

**Author's Note:**

> last one of this series!
> 
> posting for archive purposes

 

"I know this changes everything. I know that I lied to you when I said I was okay with just being friends but I can't shake this feeling anymore. I have never felt this way about anyone. In my entire life. I know that isn't a lot considering that I'm barely seventeen but I don't care." Farkle scratched out the last sentence, frustrated. "It all sounds so fake. She probably doesn't even care." He paced around his room a little more reading what he'd written. None of it said what he wanted it to say.

"I have never felt this way about anyone," Farkle recited again, the only line that he'd written so far that he really liked. He couldn't recall a time in his life when he hadn't been helplessly in love with Riley Matthews.

He'd been consumed like a log in a fire right from the start and no one could ever compare. There was the short period of time when he thought that maybe he and Isadora would amount to something but in the end, it was clear that aside from a mutual admiration of the others skills there was nothing there that would sustain a relationship.

With Riley, he could picture everything, right down to where they would place Chelsea's fishbowl in the window in the house they would one day own upstate.

"Never felt that way about who?" A voice asked behind him.

Farkle jumped, hastily shoving the notepad into his back pocket. "No one." Riley was leaning in his doorway, an eyebrow raised, her expression unreadable. At least, to anyone else she might appear that way. But Farkle, Farkle could see the cogs turning, trying to piece together what she had just heard.  How much had she heard?

"It's not important." Farkle motioned for her to come in.

She kicked her shoes off before padding across the room, coming to a stop in front of him. Riley tilted her head up, studying him for a moment, her hazel eyes searching his blue ones before blinking and turning to watch the monitor that was still hanging up in his room. He'd gotten rid of the cutout of Maya's room a while back, keeping only her drawing and the monitor that showed the people on the street.

Ever since he'd shown them his house Riley made a point of stopping by at least once a week to keep him company. Farkle had stopped insisting he was fine because she was Riley Matthews and she did what she wanted.

"Your feelings are important. You should tell her." Riley said, still focused on the people that rushed across the screen.

"And get rejected? Yeah, no thanks." Farkle scoffed, fingering the little notebook in his pocket. They'd agreed to stay friends. More like she'd demanded and he'd given in because the alternative was no better. 

Riley cast him a glance, "You don't know that."

"She's never said yes before." But lately, he'd been getting the feeling that something had shifted between them. Something that was getting harder and harder to ignore. But that could easily be his imagination looking for a way to screw him over. "Why would she say yes now?"

Riley placed a hand on his shoulder, "You at least have to try. Before you give up, you have to try again."

Farkle nodded his head, "I will. Just not today."

"She'll be waiting, and this time, she'll say yes Farkle," She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I will definitely say yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
